Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 13: Promises of the Sky Part 1
The Promises of the Sky (Part One) is the thirteenth chapter of the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It is the first part of the two part The Promises of the Sky story. It introduces Skyrider to the story as well as GanGan G, Freya Bohmann, and Interpol agent Gregorio Barrege. Synopsis Hiroshi is in the Tromsø Region in Norway investigating a castle during a hang gliding retreat. He soon finds himself harassed by Interpol who are guarding a world renowned biotech researcher. However, not all is as it seems.. Plot At a undetermined secret base, the Cyborg Elite and Mikage are speaking with a scientist named Professor Itoh about tasks that he needs to get done including salvaging Murasame's brain for a cyborg reconstruction of his body. They also mention that had to deal with a "Dr. Ichijo" before and hope that Professor Itoh is more cooperative. Asuma asks Needle if a "Dr. Bohmann" will be invited to join them and assigns Poison to recruit him. In Norway, Hiroshi is enjoying a vacation hang gliding across the Tromsø Region, using the wind and air currents of the fjord to maintain his altitude and fly higher. He is accompanied by Kanji Yada, who is in his Gan Gan G guise. Kanji is complaining about Hiroshi going to far as he could get lost on the winding mountain roads if he gets left behind. Hiroshi sees a castle up on the cliff side of a mountain and flies toward it to investigate. He sees a beautiful blonde woman standing outside on one of the towers, commenting she looks like a princess from a fairy tale. Hiroshi is so distracted by the beauty of the woman he does not notice he is heading into a pine tree which knocks the right wing of his hangglider and sends him into a fall straight to the ground near the castle. This gets the attention of some men with guns guarding the place and they proceed to surround Hiroshi. They are members of an Interpol security detail led by Gregorio Barrege, who suspects Hiroshi of attempting a kidnapping as lead scientists are being kidnapped all over the world. Gan Gan G makes the misunderstanding worse by attempting to rescue Hiroshi, embarrassing himself and attacking the officers. Hiroshi tries to defuse the situation by explaining they are just tourists on vacation and got lost. Gregorio refuses to believe this as there are no witnesses of them sightseeing and tries to interrogate them, but the woman from earlier confirms their story. She tells the Interpol agents that a kidnapper would never wave hello to her while flying around and offers Kanji and Hiroshi shelter form the cold by coming inside the castle. Her father angrily tells the woman, named Freya, to go back inside the castle. Gregorio apologizes to Dr. Bohmann for the mishap and he will continue the security detail, with Dr. Bohmann letting Hiroshi and Kanji in and angrily slamming the door behind Gregorio. Dr. Bohmann tells the two that they are welcome to stay the night but they must leave in the morning as it isn't safe in the castle. Hiroshi recognizes the man as Dr. Lars Bohmann, a world renowned scientist who works in the field of biochemistry who was working in a global project to new methods of preventing germs and diseases from spreading into pandemics. He realizes the reason Interpol would guard such a man would be because terrorists would seek to gain advantage of preventing Dr. Bohmann from doing his work to execute a bioterrorism attack. Hiroshi and Kanji are bought into a study and Freya offers them some tea, the two introduce themselves and Freya reveals that Dr. Bohmann is her father. Kanji takes off parts of his armor, which startles her and Kanji flinches as he has an injury on his hand from his scuffle with Interpol. Freya holds his hand and asks him to hold still, emanating a strange energy from her hand that heals Kanji's injury. She says that her powers and her frail health keep her trapped inside the castle and she acts as an assistant for some of her father's work as he won't let her leave to explore the nearby town. Kanji is infatuated with Freya and decides to take her out to explore the nearby town on his motorcycle and shop with her. Hiroshi covers for them as he tells Dr. Bohmann and Gregorio that Freya probably went to bed and that Kanji probably is "fumbling with his armor in the bathroom". As they go on their adventure, a snowstorm starts and Hiroshi begins to worry as the snow begins falling. Outside the castle, some guard dogs see a shadow come towards them and at first growl but then whimper and stand down in fear. Two Interpol agents rush toward the figure only to see in horror that 15 agents are sick from poison and lying right behind the suspicious person. The figure is revealed to be Poison, who proceeds to attack the two agents asking why such hostility is happening in "his home". Gregorio, Dr. Bohmann and Hiroshi hear gunshots outside and Dr. Bohman urges them to go into the back room as otherwise they will die, heading into a secret room hidden behind a bookcase. Before any of them can enter the room, Poison bursts in through the window. Poison greets Dr. Bohmann, saying it has been a long time even though Bohmann has hoped never to see him again. Dr. Bohmann urges Hiroshi to get inside to room, but Hiroshi seems to be prepared to fight this threat and stays right where he is as Poison transforms and Dr. Bohmann seals the room with a reinforced steel door. A section of the castle explodes and as the dust settles, Poison uses his wings to fly above the castle and admires his work. He assumes that the man who was standing in front of him is dead from the blast, calling him an "idiot". However, a figure emerges from the smoke, revealing Skyrider, who flies up to engage Poison in battle. Poison is surprised a Kamen Rider is able to fly and prepares to fight. Meanwhile, Gregorio and Dr. Bohmann head deeper into the lower sections of the castle to Dr. Bohmann's shelter. Gregorio is surprised by the attack on the castle, as he refused to believe Agent Birkin's stories of cyborgs and shadowy organizations, but now he is beginning to doubt his denial given current events. He then notices a photograph in the shelter of a younger Dr. Bohmann and two twin children. As Skyrider and Poison fight each other, Poison releases a poisonous acid that damages Skyrider's shoulder. Poison then toxic pollen that suffocates Skyrider by flapping his wings and using the natural winds of the fjord to entrap Skyrider in it. Skyrider struggles to breathe and soon the acid poison eats away at the levers of his Tornado belt which causes the gravity reduction device to malfunction and he begins to fall to earth. Gan Gan G arrives back with Freya and distracts Poison by proclaiming he will protect Freya, but she reveals that Poison is her twin brother Freyr. The chapter ends with Hiroshi landing hard on the ground de-transformed in a crater, unconscious, poisoned and in danger of dying. Characters Allies *Kanji Yada *Gregorio Barrege *Freya Bohmann Enemies *Freyr Bohmann *Dr. Lars Bohmann Notes *This chapter reveals that Skyrider's flight ability is achieved by a type of "gravity reduction device". Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters Category:Kamen Rider Spirits